Vasterion Rules
Conduct # Be nice and treat people the way you’d want to be treated. We want to be a respectful and welcoming community for everyone, so just be respectful of others and notify an admin if you are having issues with anyone. # Try and keep the text channels on topic. RP in the RP designated chats, character sheets in character applications, etc. This reduces clutter and confusion. # Please don’t mic spam and follow basic etiquette on voice chats. If you are eating or have lots of background noise, please use push to talk. Admins can and will server mute you if this becomes a problem. # The main point of this server is to have fun. Have fun and make sure that you are not impeding on the fun of other people. Have a great time! # No political discussion on the main server. As per request of the Admin team, we ask that political discussions remain in PMs or elsewhere. # @everyone and @here are not to be used unless necessary. If you aren’t a Moderator or higher, you don’t have a good reason to use those tags. # We take cheating or lack of logging very seriously. Write down what you acquire for posterities' sake so action via the Modmins won't have to be enforced. Roleplay Formatting Consider these guidelines when visiting the RP channels in our server. Uniformity of format for roleplay helps to keep interactions running smooth. Express your creativity through your words and character's actions! (Note, you may roleplay in any format you'd like, but be aware not everyone may understand you at times.) # Roleplaying should be kept in the channels for it. Tavern and Atmos Plaza are the main RP locations for when you are not on a quest. RP is allowed in the one-shot text channel that corresponds to the voice channel you are in for your quest. # Things said in character should be in “quotes”. Use quotation marks to denote what your character is saying to those around them. # Things said out of character should be in ((parentheses)). This is used whenever you need to say something in the middle of RP that you want to say as a player and not a character. Your character cannot hear anything that is said by someone else out of character. # Things said telepathically or in thought should be in . This is only to your character or to any character that can access your thoughts through magical means. # Things said in other language should be in {language} ”quotes”. This way, you know when someone is speaking in a language other than common and if your character would be able to understand. If there is no language listed before what is being said, assume it is said in common. As Examples: {Sylvan} “Hello there” or {Giant} "Looking for a fight, small one?" Server Rulings Potion Rules # You may quaff a potion as a bonus action, but it costs an action to feed one to another creature. # Potions cannot be bought off screen. You may buy potions from other players, receive them as quest rewards, or craft them yourself as a Downtime Activity using the Herbalism Kit proficiency. Arenas An Arena Quest is any quest that has a focus on completing 1 or 2 combat scenes with little or no Roleplay or Story Development. Please take the following rules into consideration regarding arenas: # Your body can always be recovered from an arena unless ruled otherwise by the DM. # You will always receive a complimentary resurrection from the Arenas personal clerics so long as your body can be recovered. # A death followed by a resurrection in an arena can and will count against your character's 3 resurrection limit. Variant Combat Rules * Climb onto a Bigger Creature If one creature wants to jump onto another creature, it can do so by grappling. A small or Medium creature has little chance of making a successful grapple against a Huge or Gargantuan creature, however, unless magic has granted the grappler supernatural might. As an alternative, a suitably large opponent can be treated as terrain for the purpose of jumping onto its back or clinging to a limb. After making any ability checks necessary to get into position and onto the larger creature, the smaller creature uses its action to make a Strength (Athletics) or Dexterity (Acrobatics) check contested by the target's Dexterity (Acrobatics) check. If it wins the contest, the smaller creature successfully moves into the target creature's space, the smaller creature moves with the target and has advantage on attack rolls against it. The smaller creature can move around within the larger creature's space, treating the space as difficult terrain. The larger creature's ability to attack the smaller creature depends on the smaller creature's location, and is left to your discretion. The larger creature can dislodge the smaller creature as an action—knocking it off, scraping it against a wall, or grabbing and throwing it—by making a Strength (Athletics) check contested by the smaller creature's Strength (Athletics) or Dexterity (Acrobatics) check. The smaller creature chooses which ability to use. * Disarm A creature can use a weapon attack to knock a weapon or another item from a target's grasp. The attacker makes an attack roll contested by the target's Strength (Athletics) check or Dexterity (Acrobatics) check. If the attacker wins the contest, the attack causes no damage or other ill effect, but the defender drops the item. The attacker has disadvantage on its attack roll if the target is holding the item with two or more hands. The target has advantage on its ability check if it is larger than the attacking creature, or disadvantage if it is smaller. * Mark This option makes it easier for melee combatants to harry each other with opportunity attacks. When a creature makes a melee attack, it can also mark its target. Until the end of the attacker's next turn, any opportunity attack it makes against the marked target has advantage. The opportunity attack doesn't expend the attacker's reaction, but the attacker can't make the attack if anything, such as the incapacitated condition or the shocking grasp spell, is preventing it from taking reactions. The attacker is limited to one opportunity attack per turn. * Overrun When a creature tries to move through a hostile creature's space, the mover can try to force its way through by overrunning the hostile creature. As an action or a bonus action, the mover makes a Strength (Athletics) check contested by the hostile creature's Strength (Athletics) check. The creature attempting the overrun has advantage on this check if it is larger than the hostile creature, or disadvantage if it is smaller. If the mover wins the contest, it can move through the hostile creature's space once this turn. * Shove Aside With this option, a creature uses the special shove attack from the Player's Handbook to force a target to the side, rather than away. The attacker has disadvantage on its Strength (Athletics) check when it does so. If that check is successful, the attacker moves the target 5 feet to a different space within its reach. * Tumble A creature can try to tumble through a hostile creature's space, ducking and weaving past the opponent. As an action or a bonus action, the tumbler makes a Dexterity (Acrobatics) check contested by the hostile creature's Dexterity (Acrobatics) check. If the tumbler wins the contest, it can move through the hostile creature's space once this turn.